The invention concerns a binding machine for materials such as carpets, carpet strips or the like with a machine frame carrying a drive motor, a transportation mechanism for the material to be bound, a binding mechanism with a needle guided essentially perpendicularly and a holder for the supply of binding thread as well as a supply of edging strip or binding tape if required.
Such binding machines are necessary in order to make carpets, carpet strips, etc. from floor covering materials delivered as yard goods. The binding provides not only an improved appearance of the cut edges but also prevents the edges from fraying.
A well known rug binding machine described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,821 is essentially constructed as a heavy sewing machine and has a very bulky base plate and a conventional projecting arm which carries the machine head. The machine is mounted on a heavy machine table which is mounted on wheels. The drive motor is located under the machine table. The known rug binding machine operates with two threads which are introduced independently from the top and from the bottom. To operate it, the heavy machine must be lifted onto the rug and the edges of the rug looped back 180.degree. and inserted into the machine.
When the thread color is changed, if no disturbing threads of the lower thread are to be visible, the upper and lower threads must both be changed.